The invention relates to a device for changing the angular relation between a connected carousel conveyor for objects such as containers and bottles which are to be labelled, and a label application means of a labeling machine.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the device is useful in labeling machines where the label application position has to be changed. Such label application is performed by special applicator tools on moving objects on a motorized carousel conveyor. This general arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,612, granted Mar. 7, 1993 and which is assigned to the same assignee.
The need to change the label application position arises, for example, in cases where objects of different shapes and sizes are to be labelled. Obviously, the labeling machine label application means is to be repositioned to the new references required by the shape of the new objects. Such a repositioning operation is complicated, however, since the label application means must stay synchronized with the movement of the carousel. It is usually achieved through mechanical transmissions connecting the labeling machine to the carousel motor drive system. At present the label application means is adapted to a new shape of object to be labelled by rephasing the angular position of a drive shaft of the label application means with respect to the drive shaft of the conveyor. Known devices of this type exhibit some drawbacks, however, regarding their constructive complexity, which is due to the fact that they cannot be applied in cases where the label application means can only rotate about a vertical axis.
A principal aim of the present invention is to provide a constructionally simple but economical and practical device which, in a very short time, enables the label application means to be repositioned to correspond with the shape and size of an object transiting on the conveyor.
One advantage of the present invention is that it enables the label application means to be repositioned continuously and without the need to stop the machines.